With the continuous development of liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, LCD devices, especially color LCD devices are also expanding the scope of application, and the user experience requirements are gradually increased. For example, currently, small and slim liquid LCD devices have become the main trend of development of the LCD devices.
A backlight module is one of the important components of the LCD for providing light for the LCD panel with sufficient brightness and uniformity. At present, an acrylic plate is generally used as a light guide plate for the backlight module. The acrylic plate has a small absorption coefficient, has a relatively small absorption of light propagated therein, and a relatively uniform emission light can be obtained. However, it is well known that the acrylic (e.g., PMMA) plate has a low temperature resistance and a low strength. In order to avoid bending deformation of the light guide plate when the acrylic plate is used as the light guide plate, the acrylic plate of a larger thickness is usually used and a special back plate (such as a metal back plate or a plastic back plate) is required to support the acrylic plate to increase the strength of the light guide plate, which will undoubtedly increase the overall thickness of the backlight module and have negative effect on the miniaturization of the LCD device.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.